Compltly seen
by jadafrog99
Summary: a girl and boy begin there life first page is a sex secen gets deep and lots of fantices in here
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document her

he sat there in silence. waiting...waiting for him to awake. last night was the first night they had spent together. they were so nervous that they just laid by each other all night his arms around her. before she had fallen asleep he had whispered in her ear sweet dreams and goodnight. his breath had been warm and comforting on the side of her face. when he kissed her it was soo sweet almost like a dream. he himself is like a dream. but he makes all her dreams come true. she really loved him. Maby to night they wouldn't be so nervous. suddenly he stirred. she turned over and his eyes fluttered open. he grinned and said good morning beautiful. she blushed and he laughed at her scoping her face into his hand and kissing her softly on the lips.

mhh even sweet in the morning he said. she grinned and kissed him back. he pulled her on top of him laying there holding herself above him her hair hanging like a mask around her face she leaned close to him and kissed him and gently bit his bottom lip while pushing her self against him, he had lifter her shirt enough to show her stomach ans he had placed his hands on her hips, he grinned and threw her over so he was on top of her . her heart was racing and she could feel the pressure of his body against hers.

he leaned close to her and whispered and whisper three words in her ear that made her grin the words were i love you. then her grabbed her hair pulled it and bit hard on her shoulder blade. she let out a moan and bit his neck. he pulled her shirt of as he didn't sleep with one on so he was already shirtless. he kissed her then traveled down her neck past her collar bone to her breast kissed them both gently before leaning in and biting and and sucking on them with enough force it already began to bruise and form a hickey.

She slid her hands to his waist line trailing her fingers under where his boxers rested upon his hips. he reached his hand down and grabbed her ass, sliding her panties off as he did so she then tugged at his boxers and slid them from him. he looked at her and said your beautiful. he at this point had grabbed her wrist holding them above her head .

he bit her arms and left marks. he then looked into her eyes and said im sorry baby but its the first time its gonna hurt but ill b gentle as i can. at that moment he thrist his hips to her and popped her cherry.

she felt the ain he meant but it also felt pleasureful haveing him going him and out of hef faster and harder. her breathing quickened her heart was raceing. she was moaning and wanting more of him she stuck her fingers in her mouth and then ran them down his chest to his belly button. Then he pulled out and cam on her. She was really wet so he went down and ate her showing her that he knows what he is doing. she orgasmed then came up hugged her kissed her neck softly and said now wasn't that fun..

he rolled over off her laughed and she curled up next to him and layed her head on his chest he put his arm around her and the other behind his head. they layed ther for about half an hour before she weupnt to get u forgetting she didnt have any clothes on until she was stanging up treatching when he whistled at her instanlyembbared she turned red. he got up slid some boxers on and handed her a t-shirt that would b just long enough to cover her butt. they walked into the kitchein and she went strait to the cabneit and had to srtretch and stand on her tip toes to reach the gritd. he came ver and smacked her ass. she blushesd lost her balance and feel backeards into his arms. he laughed and picked her up and said and he helos the baby bear up again. she bumbed him to the side wither her hip and said i woudnt had fallein of that turtled hadnt scared me.

he laughed and hugged her rocing back and forth she lauged and said ok now do u wanna eat or not cause im hungry. he laughed and said dinally shes gonna eat then he let her go and sat at the table watching her dance and move around the kitchen humming as she fixeds sausage grits toast and egs for them to eat. she was smileing the whole time perodically lookingin back at him to smile towards she was finishing it up she walked over to him where he was sitting sideways in the chair and had it half pulled from the table she sat in his lap leand her head back and kissed him. nothing could make her more happier then being with him.

she jumped up and finished off the food. fixed their plates and sat his infront of him and hers across from him. he reached under th table and placed his hand on her knee. she placed hers ino of his and locked their pinkies toghether. they ate quickly and after they were done he tried to take their plates to the sink. she made him sit down and she took the dirtly dishes to the sink and hoped ontop the table and sat there with her ankles crossed.

he grabbed her hand and she looked down and said so what u . he replided saying that i have a beautiful and amazing girlfriend that i wouldnt trade for the world. she smiled and said my sexy boyfriend what do u want to do today he said well if we go get dressed i say since its preatty warm for a febuary day well go to the park and let u take pictures with the camara u got fr your birthday yesterday.

she jumped of the table so fast she almost tipped it over and he hollard after her to b careful she dosnt need to get hurt before they get out the door. he got up and walked into the room where she was putting on a pair of jeans she had brought over in a dufgle bag. he opened a drawer to his dresser pulled out a shirt and sliped it on an grabed a pair of pants from the closet. she was beanr over tryin to find a shirt so he walked back to his drawer and pulled out a shirt that had been alittle small o him .it was tight atound her brest bur fit perfectly everywhere elese. she walked over to him and said thanks baby and kissed wraped his arms around her and squeezed. all she could think was she really loved him and wanted to spend forever with him.

they stayed therebforba moment then she let go and leaned over and reached in her bag and grabed her camara. he saw her bent over and smakes her ass again. after she got off the bed they walked out and went to the park he watched her take picrures of everything that she desired then she decided to start takeing photes of got some really good ones of him looking to the sky and hangging by a tree. After she had her fun they walked home. Without him knowing she set the camera up on a timer and placed it so that it was facing the couch that he was sitting on. After she set the timer she walked over and cuddled next to him like she always did and look up and kissed him. Just then he herd the click and knew that she was messing with the camera again. So he got up and walked over to the camera and looked at the photo that had just been taken.

It was a really good one so he walked over to the computer plugged it in and uploaded it to the back ground and e-mailed it to both their phones. He then walked back over to her and gently kissed her forehead saying that she was amazing and beautiful. She started to disagree but then he stopped her with a kiss she was speechless. Then he scooped his hands under her and grabbed her from her bottom and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him leaning her head onto his shoulder. He squeezed her tightly not wanting to ever loose he . She meant the world to him she was his god given gift from heaven...he didn't know what he most have done or what hell he must have endured to deserver such a amazing, beautiful, loving girl such as her. The only down side was she couldn't see what he saw in her she was never skinny enough never pretty enough she wasn't anything good in her own eyes. He wanted her to see herself as he saw her as he thought of her as the only one in the world that could make him this happy. But to her he was amazing she didn't believe that she deserved someone that would hold her and never let her cry.

Someone to make the nightmares go away and the pain to subside he made life happy again. At one point she had given up and she wanted this life of hers to end because of the pain she was put through. But just before she had cried herself to sleep for the last time she met him he was her angel the one that saved her life. He was worth anything. In this moment that they had both been thinking neither one had noticed they were swaying. He let her stand on her own feet so she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him and they continued to sway. Slowly getting closer together as if they we physically attracting each other. The grand father clock started to chime it was now 6 in the after noon... she looked up and asked him what he wanted for supper he got close to her and whispered in her ear baby your not cooking a thing. Tonight we gonna order out and me and you are gonna lay here and imma hold you. Baby ill never let you fall and no one will ever take me from you.. unless you don't want me now.

She started talking fast saying no no noo no no baby i want you forever i want you for always,...please never leave. He started to laugh and hugged her pulling her close saying baby bear don't worry im not going anywhere anytime soon. Then she look to him and said yaay and said i love you but imma go take me a shower then she walked to the bathroom after he placed a kiss upon her cheek. She filled the garden tub with hot water and bubbles. She left a trail of clothes from the door to the tub and she sank down to mid ways from her breast to her shoulder blades. Her back was facing the door. She was looking at all the teeth marks and bruises one her body. Then he came into the bathroom and saw he shoulder how to red crescent shapes were dark and almost bruised on her shoulder and realized thats where he bit her.

He then just said out of nowhere im soo sorry baby she jumped a little startled she didn't hear him come into the room. She looked to him and asked for what. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she look at it and laughed and said baby that dosent hurt id like it if u bit harder it feelt soo good. She stood up in the tub and his mind automattically looking down saw her breast, he began to blush. She leaned forward and kissed him on the neck and began to take his shirt offand said now baby you wanna finish undressing and come in here with me or do u want to just stand there. He quicly began to undo his belt and take his pants off.

* * *

again any time email me at jadafrog99

LIKE or whatever if u want more ik its not that good but hey this was off the top of my head...


	2. Chapter 2

He slid into the tub behind her with a leg on either side of her. He layed back realxing in the sweet feeling of the hot water and haveing his baby right there with him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close laying his head on her shoulder kissing her neck. He shifted and reached out the tub and grabbed his iPod to put on some sweet music. Then he bent down and whispered into her ear "baby I love you like a monkey loves bananas and like space is endless. God has blessed me with you in my life and has Givein me one of the most amazing girls on the planet. She makes loveing easy And gives me something I haven't had in a while and that's true happinessl.

They walked out the bathroom and into the bed room Khole wrapped in a towel and Chris wearing boxers. She walked to him and he put his arms around her and he kissed her forehead and said " you know baby we never ordered our food" she looked up at him and said " it doesn't matter I'm not hungry" he scoffed " this time ill let u get away with not eating but come on let's lay down " he pulled her over to the bed and picked her up after pulling the covers down and layed her In and got In next to her and pulled the covers over them she turned over and said " but I need to get my bed cloths on" he grinned and whispered " tonight u can sleep just like that ur just as beautiful with as without clothes and this way I can b closer to you" he put his arm around her stomach and pulled her close thinking right before he fell asleep this is my forever this is what heavens gotta feel like.

Khole woke up the next morning in Chris's arms she smiled and got up quietly careful to let Chris sleep as late as he could before he had to go to work. She quickly got dressed and grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note saying " good morning sexy  
Your amazing and it's been wonderful I wish I could stay till u woke up but I have to hurry off to work. After work I'm going to stop by my moms and grab some more of my cloths I love u sweet heart  
Love, Khole "  
She placed the note on the kitchen table next to his keys and went off to work.

At work she had to run around and show the new dude around his name was Lucas he was cute with bright blond hair and golden colored eyes. Khole kept wanting to look but she had Chris, Chris is he boyfriend and that's all she wants although Lucas is nice and respectful he isn't the one for her. There was a few moment she thought he would try something when they were both trying to go through a office door they both turned sideways and they were face to face inches from each other but he just smiled backed away and let Khole through the door.

She finished showing him around by showing him. Where he will b working as her co op and her office next to his. She left at 8 stopped by her moms and packed up some of her clothes and things in the trunk of her car her mother wasn't home so she just left she made it home about 9 she took all her stuff in on one trip when she walked through the door she dropped everything on the couch and noticed a more on thee coffee table it was from Chris and it said  
Hey baby bear  
Your amazing and sweet I love you soo much. I came home for lunch made dinner and put it in the fridge for u ill b home around 10 30 if u wanna put ur stuff up in our room ;) ur welcome too or u can wait till later when I can help I love u and hope work was fun can't wait to see you when I get home.  
Love, Boobear "  
Khole grabbed the food out the fridge and heated it up while it was in the microwave she put the clothes she brought in a closet that had been cleaned out for her stuff the. The microwave beeped she still had a trash bag of stuff Next to the couch to put up but she left it and grabbed her food sat on the couch and turned on the tv by the time she finished eating it was 10 she layed down and watched tv slowly she drifted off to sleep.  
Chris walked in and saw her on the couch asleep he scooped her into his arms and went to tote her off to bed she partially woke up And wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest he gently layed her down on the bed and was taking her blue jeans off so she would sleep better when she woke up and aggressively pulls his face to hers and starts kissing him roughly she wrapped her legs around his waist while leaning down to kiss her and undoing his pants pulling them and his boxers off. She let go with her legs plunging into the bed he then hurriedly pulled her shirt off and her bra she was sliding her panties off. He then ran his fingers through her hair pulling it hard and kissing her gently along her neckline then running his fingers up her thigh into her fingering her hard Then biteing her shoulder. She moaned loudly he then put both his hands on her hips and went in. This time it didn't hurt her she could just live in the pleasure of it making her feel amazing. This time he came in her and it was just a flourishing sensation . Then he rolled over pulling. Khole into his arms and kissing the top of their head where they fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up the next morning around seven when khole opened her eyes there he was sleeping sweet and soundly. he looked so peaceful. she kissed his forehead at that moment his eyes fluttered open and then before either of them could realize what happned chris had balled her hair in his fist and was pulling her hair back like she had made him mad. she was scared that she did something wrong.

Khole lay there looking up at him with this shy little girl look on her face and then chris came real close to her ear and growled. she grinned and kissed his neck. he looked down and said " hmm i like wakeing up to you like this" she looked down and noticed neither of them were wearing clothes and his erection was pushing into her stomach. he released her hair grabed her wrist held them above her head and waited when he heard no sigh of protest he slammed into her, she moaned loudly. chris gritted his teeth and spoke through them " come on baby let me hear you moan loud for me".

She kept moaing and just before she had a orgasim flipped her over,smacked her ass hard,then began to fuck her ass hard. the headbord of the bed was slaming into the wall. He came and colasped ontop of her both of them breathing hard. "damn that gets more fun every time we do it" chris said as he ran his fingers down kholes cheek. she blushed and thenhe jumped up and slipped on some pants and boxers saying " come on babe let go out and get some coffe. She looked at him " i love you but u gonna wait on me to take a shower " and just like that she climed out the bed embraceing her renewed feeling and walked towards the bathroom with out hideing any part of her exposed body.

He gawked as she walked by and after he heard her get into the shower he slipped in after takeing what clothes he had on off. he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his hands on her opposit hip grinned. He hugged her tight. They took their shower then got out. she bent over to wrap her hair in a towl and he smacked her butt hard.


End file.
